hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2033-34 Southwest Indian Cyclone Season (HypercaneTeen's Version)
The 2033-34 Southwest Indian Cyclone Season was a annual period of tropical cyclone formation from July 1, 2033 to June 30, 2034. Storms Severe Tropical Storm Amara A area of convection moved off the East Coast of Africa on July 3 and became better organized and became Tropical Disturbance 01R, it quickly strengthened into a Moderate Tropical Storm and was named "Amara", Initially it was disorganized, but by July 5 it became a severe tropical storm while approaching Madagascar. On July 6 it made landfall at peak intensity it then quickly weakened and dissipated the next day while over central Madagascar. Tropical Cyclone Bejisa A monsoon trough sitiuated 600 miles east of Madagascar developed into a low level circulation center on July 5 and was noted for possible development, on July 6 it became Tropical Disturbance 02R and 12 hours later became Tropical Depression 02R. Then it rapidly strengthened into a moderate tropical storm and was named "Bejisa" upon formation it started to explosively intensify into a Category 2 tropical cyclone by July 8 while heading southwest. By July 10 it started to rapidly weaken as its eye became cloud filled and dissipated. By July 11 it dissolved into a remnant low which dissipated the same day. Intense Tropical Cyclone Colin A upper level low merged with a mesoscale thunderstorm complex on July 16. By July 17 it formed a low level circulation while 500 miles east of Madagascar it became Tropical Disturbance 03R, however it rapidly became a severe tropical storm with a developing eye 6 hours later and was named "Colin", on July 21 it became a Category 1 tropical cyclone, it then gradually strengthened further into a Category 4 tropical cyclone on July 23. However by July 24 while still going southeast it started to rapidly weaken due to decreasing sea surface temperatures and it became a remnant low on July 25. It dissipated completely the next day. Moderate Tropical Storm Deliwe After almost two months of inactivity a monsoon trough sitiuated 545 miles east of Madagascar developed a low level circulation on September 6. By September 7 it developed into Tropical Depression 04R it gradually strengthened while heading south by September 9 it became a moderate tropical storm and was named "Deliwe". Deliwe then started to weaken on September 10 as it encountered rapidly decreasing sea surface temperature while still heading south and became a gale force extratropical system which dissipated completely the next day. Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Edilson A mid level low pressure system merged with a area of convection while 650 miles east of Madagascar on September 14. On September 15 it became directly became a moderate tropical storm and was named "Edilson". It started to explosively intensify and became a Category 5 tropical cyclone and reached its peak intensity of 896 mbar and 160 mph 10 minute sustained winds while heading south-southwest which it moved its entire life. It maintained this intensity until September 18, then it started going over cooling sea surface temperatures though due to annular characteristics it only slowly weakened. Weakening below tropical cyclone status on September 21. Then it started to weaken more rapidly due to wind shear and decreasing sea surface temperatures. By September 23 it degenerated into a remnant low and dissipated later that day. Zone of Disturbed Weather 06R An area of convection circulating around a weak low level circulation was noted 250 miles east of Madagascar on September 19 and was declared ZODW 06R while heading southwest it started to weaken due to increasing wind shear it then dissipated on September 21. Tropical Disturbance 07R An area of convection was noted 575 miles east of Madagascar on September 28. It became Tropical Disturbance 07R whilw heading southeast though due to unfavorable conditions it dissipated on September 28. Tropical Depression 08R A persistent area of convection was noted 435 miles east of Madagascar on October 9 it became Tropical Disturbance 08R which slowly strengthened further into Tropical Depression 08R on October 10, while heading south on October 12 though due to unfavorable conditions it dissipated the next day. Tropical Cyclone Fobane On November 5 after almost a month of inactivity a area of disturbed weather was noted 355 miles east of Madagascar. On November 6 it became Tropical Depression 09R while heading southwest and it further strengthened into a moderate tropical storm while heading west-southwest and was named "Fobane". On November 9 it became a severe tropical storm and 12 hours a Category 1 tropical cyclone, it maintained this intensity until November 11 when decreasing sea surface temperatures weakened it back to a severe tropical storm as the eye dissipated by November 12 it dissolved into a remnant low and dissipated completely the same day. Intense Tropical Cyclone Guito After almost two months of inactivity a disturbed area of weather located 630 miles to the east of Madagascar was noted for development while it was heading southwest on January 3. On January 4 it became Tropical Depression 10R and it became a moderate tropical storm 18 hours later and was named "Guito". It started to gradually intensify further to a Category 3 tropical cyclone on January 7, it maintained this intensity until January 10 when increasing wind shear and dcreasing SST'S started to rapidly weaken it by January 12 it became extratropical and dissipated completely the next day. Subtropical Depression 11R The final storm of the season was first noted as a frontal low detaching from its frontal systems and increased convection was noted around the strengthening low pressure system. On April 3 it became Subtropical Depression 11R while heading east-southeast while 175 miles southeast of Madagascar. It maintained itself until April 5 when increasing wind shear weakened it to a remnant low which later dissipated the same day. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2033 till:30/06/2034 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2033 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/07/2033 till:07/07/2033 color:ST text:"Amara" from:06/07/2033 till:11/07/2033 color:TC text:"Bejisa" from:17/07/2033 till:26/07/2033 color:IT text:"Colin" from:07/09/2033 till:11/09/2033 color:TS text:"Deliwe" from:15/09/2033 till:23/09/2033 color:VI text:"Edilson" from:19/09/2033 till:21/09/2033 color:ZD text:"06R" barset:break from:26/09/2033 till:28/09/2033 color:ZD text:"07R" from:10/10/2033 till:13/10/2033 color:TD text:"08R" from:06/11/2033 till:12/11/2033 color:TC text:"Fobane" from:04/01/2034 till:11/01/2034 color:IT text:"Guito" from:03/04/2034 till:05/04/2034 color:TD text:"11R" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2033 till:31/07/2033 text:July from:01/08/2033 till:31/08/2033 text:August from:01/09/2033 till:30/09/2033 text:September from:01/10/2033 till:31/10/2033 text:October from:01/11/2033 till:30/11/2033 text:November from:01/12/2033 till:31/12/2033 text:December from:01/01/2034 till:31/01/2034 text:January from:01/02/2034 till:28/02/2034 text:February from:01/03/2034 till:31/03/2034 text:March from:01/04/2034 till:30/04/2034 text:April from:01/05/2034 till:31/05/2034 text:May from:01/06/2034 till:30/06/2034 text:June TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Storm Names Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that formed in the 2033-34 Southwest Indian Cyclone Season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2034 USD. Category:Future Season Category:Future Seasons Category:HypercaneTeen Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:SWIO